minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019
My choices/decisions: What advice did you give to Jack when he met Ivor? I told Jack to 'be himself'. "He's Jack." Did you destroy the Admin's statue? I left the Admin's statue and kept Nell safe. "Yep, coolio. Just keeping the way it is forever." How did you confront the Admin in his tower? I tried to reason with the Admin. "It's over admin." Did you leave Romeo behind in the Terminal Space? I took Romeo with you. "That would be the coward's way out." Did you remain in Beacontown or leave with Petra? I stayed in Beacontown. "See ya Petra." All choices/decisions are copyright to: Above and Beyond. My additional choices/decisions: My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 Chapter 1 Into The Ruins Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 Chapter 2 A Score to Settle Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 Chapter 3 A Light in the Darkness Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 Chapter 4 Among Equals Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 Chapter 5 Ascension Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 Chapter 6 Poetic Justice Achievement.jpg My favorite images: Minecraft-story-mode-season-2-episode-5-screenshot-002.jpg Minecraft-story-mode-season-2-episode-5-screenshot-003.jpg Minecraft-story-mode-season-2-episode-5-screenshot-004.jpg Minecraft-story-mode-season-2-episode-5-screenshot-005.jpg Minecraft-story-mode-season-2-episode-5-screenshot-001.jpg twisted-tower-concept-minecraft-concept-art.jpg twisted-tower-minecraft-concept-art.jpg beacon-town-twisted-buildings-minecraft-concept-art.jpg beacon-town-twisted-lighting-minecraft-concept-art.jpg beacon-town-map-shop-twisted-minecraft-concept-art.jpg beacon-town-hunt-minecraft-concept-art.jpg beacon-town-heist-minecraft-concept-art.jpg tower-prison-minecraft-concept-art.jpg terminal-zone-lighting-minecraft-concept-art.jpg terminal-control-center-minecraft-concept-art.jpg terminal-zone-concept-minecraft-concept-art.jpg My screenshots: Films & TV 5_8_2019 11_39_50 AM.png Films & TV 5_8_2019 11_41_02 AM.png Films & TV 5_8_2019 11_41_19 AM.png Films & TV 5_8_2019 11_41_47 AM.png Films & TV 5_8_2019 12_05_28 PM.png Films & TV 5_8_2019 12_04_57 PM.png Films & TV 5_8_2019 12_06_00 PM.png Films & TV 5_8_2019 12_06_37 PM.png Films & TV 5_8_2019 12_06_56 PM.png My favorite screenshots by users: Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Season Two - FINALE TRAILER All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Into The Ruins Chapter 2: A Score to Settle Chapter 3: A Light in the Darkness Chapter 4: Among Equals Chapter 5: Ascension Chapter 6: Poetic Justice All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. My bonus/extras videos: Jesse tells Jack to play it cool Jesse tells Guard to take the day off Jesse tells Guard to watch each other Jesse tells Ocelots to charge All my bonus/extras videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - Tunnels into Town Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - 205 Credits Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Beacontown Twisted Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Xara in Beacontown Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Map Shop Twisted Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Heist Planning Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Freewalk Twisted Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Jesse Con Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Inside the Tower Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Bedrocking Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - The Terminal Zone Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Parrot Party Protocol Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Terminal Zone Teleporting Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Gold Protocol Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) I like the moments when Jesse made a several punched to Admin Romeo and made it safe to our home world with our friends including Romeo. But the sad ending part is where Petra starts to leave Beacontown by herself, starts to adventure and walked out by her own. So I decided to watch one of my own extra ending videos for Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 shown below: My extra soundtrack for Jesse and her friends including Romeo made it out safe and alive. And use it as the ending moments after the credits. Now we are including another extra ending videos for myself: I also made some of my own special ending playlist for Minecraft Story Mode Season 2. You can visit Bonus: My own special ending playlist for Minecraft Story Mode number 1 �������� 2019 for all my own special ending playlist. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: Above and Beyond Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: MCSM Choices from S2E5 (By: Jessefan1) Bonus: My own special ending playlist for Minecraft Story Mode number 1 �������� 2019 (By: Order of the Female Jesse) Bonus: My own special ending playlist for Minecraft Story Mode number 2 �������� 2019 (By: Order of the Female Jesse) My gameplay walkthrough 2019 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 Griefer Madness my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2019 Other informations: End of page. Category:Blog posts